Tenma takes a hot, relaxing shower
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] And thinks about Johan. And uses a lot of soap. (written by Seth)


Doctor Tenma woke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains of his bedroom. It was almost noon, but the world outside was quiet—on Sunday, everyone was either at church or sleeping in. He slowly became aware of his surroundings: the bedroom, the curtains blowing gently in the breeze from the open window, the lightweight dove-grey comforter resting on his body… and beside him, just a few inches away, Johan.

Johan was naked and stretched out cat-like on the bed, with one slender arm resting above Tenma's head, tucked just behind his pillow. He was fast asleep, a few locks of soft golden hair falling in front of his long eyelashes, mouth slightly open, breathing gently and steadily in his slumber.

Tenma watched him for a little while, almost afraid to move for fear of disturbing him. He wasn't one to linger in bed, though, so he gently leaned forward and kissed Johan on the cheek before easing himself up and out of bed. He stood up and stretched, yawning, thinking about his plans for the coming day. First things first: shower.

Tenma walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, carefully adjusting the knobs to the right temperature. He liked it hot—not enough to scald, of course, but enough to fill the room with steam. Carefully, he slid his thumbs under the waistband of his snug boxer briefs. They were a dusky blue, made of fine, soft cotton, and they hugged the curves of his waist perfectly. He liked the way they felt against his skin and how they held his cock securely, but not too tightly, against his body. He tugged them down and removed them one leg at a time, leaving them on the tile floor, then pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

Tenma closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the refreshing hot steam and the clean scent of the bathroom. He stood in front of the spigot for a while, letting the water hit his chest and run down the front of his body. Then he turned around, leaning his head back and soaking his thick black hair, and reached for the bottle of shampoo perched on the shower ledge. He poured it into his palm and worked it into a lather, then ran his hands carefully through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He leaned his head back into the shower stream and closed his eyes again, savoring the feeling of hot water running down the length of his hair, and the shampoo's soothing scent of cedarwood and fir.

His hair now rinsed clean, Tenma took a bar of forest-green soap and rubbed it between his palms for a while, letting the lather froth over his hands. The fir and cedarwood now mixed with the brisk, spicy scent of the soap, and the effect was intoxicating. As he began to move his hands over his body, Tenma's thoughts drifted to the young man he'd left in the bed, and his memories from the night before—how they'd kissed, how they'd touched, how Johan's soft tongue felt against his skin, his delicious moans as he rode Tenma's cock until they both came, leaving the bedsheets damp with sweat and cum.

Tenma ran his hands across his chest, pausing as he came across a tender spot where Johan had sucked on his skin hard enough to leave a bruise. The soap was running down the center of his chest, down the trail of soft black hair that wandered down from his navel. Tenma felt his cock begin to grow hard. His breath came more shallow now, and he took the bar of soap in his hands again, lathering it until his fingers and palms were slick with it. Then he bit his lip, shut his eyes, and began to stroke his cock with one strong hand, holding it at the base with the other.

He was completely hard now, the rich lather of soap allowing his hand to slip easily over the length of his cock as he stroked faster, then slower, then pausing just to massage the head, then faster again. He could almost smell Johan's hair, could almost feel the tightness and warmth of his asshole around Tenma's hard cock. He began to sway, growing lightheaded from the mounting pleasure and hot steam. He leaned backwards, letting his upper back rest against the tiled shower wall, the spigot positioned directly above him so the hot water ran down his head and smooth, taut chest.

Tenma arched his back. His stomach muscles contracted. His hand was moving rapidly over his cock, gripping it firmly, and he felt his breath quicken. Johan's hands… His mouth on Tenma's lips… his hot mouth, running down Tenma's chest, kissing, sucking, and then… just a bit lower… taking his tongue and—

Tenma cried out as his body shook with orgasm, ropes of cum arcing through the air, splashing against the shower wall and running down to meet the wet, soapy floor. He stroked himself just a little bit more, the last of his cum seeping onto his fingers, thick and white. He felt a rush of calming warmth fill his body as the final pulses of his orgasm died away. His entire body relaxed, and he let go of his cock and ran his hands slowly over his thighs and ass and stomach.

Tenma became aware once more of the hot water streaming over his body and the scent of the soap and the clouds of steam rising towards the ceiling. He sighed deeply, happily, and stood up straight. He turned to face the shower spigot, letting the water wash his face and hands and cock clean.

Tenma smiled, and thought again of the boy resting in his bed. He turned the shower off and stepped out, taking a plush white towel from the rack and rubbing his body and lush black hair dry. Then he secured the towel tightly across his waist and walked back into the bright light of midday—towards Johan, still laying supine on the bed, enveloped in blissful sleep.


End file.
